


I'm Going Down All the Way

by Miss_L



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: I've no idea what happened, M/M, eh...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-13 21:04:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1240759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_L/pseuds/Miss_L
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Perhaps Tony's last journey isn't as sad as one might think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Going Down All the Way

**Author's Note:**

> A truly horrible snippet of insomnia and stuff. So sorry.

A lot of people were attending Tony Stark’s funeral, but only few of them were there for the man behind the iron mask. It was a small, sober group, civilians and supers for once indistinguishable. The ceremony was intimate, with only the closest family and friends allowed inside while outside, a great mass of journalists, fans and activists was shouting. 

Pepper went up to the stand, but choked up after a few words. It was dead silent in the church, and even the most restless were sitting quietly and waiting for her to continue. She looked around through tear-veiled eyes, then down at her paper. “Good man”, “great scientist”, “philanthropist”. Beautiful lies. She tore the paper resolutely and took a deep breath.

“Tony Stark,” she began anew in a shaky voice, “was an egotist and not a very good person.”

The silence became – if possible – even quieter. People exchanged glances. Miss Potts smiled wryly.

“However. Tony Stark was trying. He was fighting the odds and aspiring to be a better person. A better man. As…” Shaky breath. “As Iron Man, but also as himself. As a human being. He had his ups and downs, but he didn't give up. Perhaps he wasn't a good person, but we was a truly great one.”

This was possibly the worst delivered speech in Pepper’s whole life, but every single face in the little church showed understanding and agreement. She descended the little stairs and leaned heavily on Natasha, who stroked her back. 

When Steve, Banner, Thor and Clint lifted up the coffin and walked down the aisle, everybody was startled by the sound of AC/DC blasting through the little building. Sad faces lit up with shaky smiles – Tony’s journey on the highway to Hell had started.


End file.
